total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Eva
Eva is a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Outstanding Olympians. She placed 13th prior to her return. When she returns, she places 7th. She returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, as a member of the Toxic Sharks but was switched onto the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Eva is considered one of the top ten villains of all time, and returns to compete in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Villainous Vipers. Personality In Season 3, Eva's anger is still boiled up inside of her, but she is trying to work out how to not be angry, but she often yells, even when not angry. Eva can be kind, on occasion, a rare occasion. Eva takes no nonsense and doesn't think before she speaks, she tells it like it is and dislikes weak links on the teams and looks down upon them often. Eva is a strong and determined female, not deterred by anyone comments, unless they really get to her, sometimes the anger can be to much and she really has to get it out, which she usually does in the confessional. She has a severe dislike of Chris and growls at him and often threatens him. She wants to win and isn't afraid to ally with anyone to be safe, but she is often wary of that alliance member. Eva isn't a good schemer, (unless it is in something she is good at, like, sports), so she isn't usually the brains, sometimes she doesn't realize her betrayal until it is to late. When she returns, she is shown to be hostile and angry due to her elimination. She is seen quick to form an alliance, and tries too secretly out smart her target. In Season 4, Eva hesitantly tries to be nice, until finding out she is team mates with Alejandro and Sadie. She seems a lot happier during the season, her true anger often only shows around Alejandro and Sadie, who she often berates, kicks and injures, due to last seasons events. Though Eva seems happier, she is still prone to her short temper controlling her thinking. Eva dislikes anyone who disagrees with her or wants to take her leader ship role, which she feels she rightfully should have but she still tries to be nice to them, however sometimes this comes off as her being fake, when Eva has a bad feeling she acts on impulse because of her elimination last season being obvious to her once she had re-watched it. With Eva's anger gone and last time her attempt at gaining allies backfired, she decides to act nice, to gain some gullible friends, who she plans to drop. But, she becomes nice towards the end of the season, and less angry, though, most of her original traits remain just slightly toned down. In Season 8, Eva is a bit more sociable now, and she has less anger issues, she is rather refined and has no problem hitting or punching her enemies, but acting nice to them. This season Eva often tries to prove her worth on her team but struggles to often speak about her idea's, and doesn't like not being in control. She often calls people names, but not rather maliciously. Eva hardly ever shows real happiness with emotions, she usually stays stoic. She's not afraid to be strategic, but is careful about how it could turn out due to being betrayed by Scarlett, Alejandro and Staci in separate seasons, however she know believes that as long as she doesn't have second thoughts, and is the leader of it, she shall easily make it far, and possibly end up winning the season, which Eva has always thought she was going to do. Eva likes to be alone most of the time even though she is more sociable, because her team and enemies can really annoy her, often when it's not time for meeting with her team, or challenge time, she'll sit down and listen to music, and anyone who interrupts her will get the stink eye until they leave. Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Let's Have A World Tour! Eva jumps out of the plane and angrily screams at Chris, before showing signs of trying to stop her anger. She drools at Alejandro as soon as she lands, but soon tries to snap herself out of it only just succeeding. Eva is one of the first to use the confessional, she tells the viewers her plans for the season, but yells at camera thinking the viewers might be doubting her. She tries to calm herself down once again, Eva was busy talking about her running skills, but is annoyed at Chris when he started before she finished what she going to say. Eva still was one of the first to start the challenge. A few moments later, Eva looks behind and realizes she is ahead, she expresses her happiness about this and ends up running past her passport. A few moments after this happens, Eva grumbles about her distaste of this show and Chris, before she looks behind her and realizes she can see the others. Eva is then seen saying that she should speed up, but she stops before she does as she had changed her mind. Eva realizes she needs to look and begins to look around for the passport. Eva is seen running back commanding that she should ignore the weak links. Suddenly, she seemingly gets an idea, she continues by saying that she knows the perfect way to be safe, with a grin on her face. Eva trips and injures her knee, she then gets up and presumably sees her passport, but she ends up running to it slower than usual, which she notices. Eva throws it at Dave and then stops running, Chris announces Geoff is on a team with Mike and herself. Eva is slightly upset about Alejandro not being on the team. She loudly points out that he passed just before her. She acts shocked when Alejandro is actually declared to be on the team. Eva is later seen yelling at everyone, screaming at them to hurry up, which Chris agrees with as he does the same moments after she does it. She inhales deeply on the verge of getting angry and asks how long it could take. Eva then realizes in the confessional that her getting less angry is a process and that it will actually take some time. Eva is seen in the confessional much like before. However this time she boasts about her game-plan and how her alliance member is so perfect and trustworthy. She then stops and reveals she feels like she is missing something she eventually shrugs it off. She then clutches her stomach stating she feels weird, she yells that she hates this feeling and then wonders why she yelled as she was not even angry. Eva realizes Sadie is on the team and is extremely annoyed and intentionally insults her, which Sadie says that she has changed. Eva counteracts this by saying (on the verge of getting angry) that she got a lot worse than before. When Chris reveals that Team 2 (what they were called at the time) are safe, Sadie cheers and then Eva mutters that she is shocked, she then glances at her team-mates and yells out in frustration in the confessional. When Chris gives them there team name, Eva notes that it fits her but not anyone else on the team. Eva almost compliments Alejandro but stops herself and retains her cool by turning away. Eva innocently asks her team who they think will go. In the confessional, Eva demands that all are kicked off, quickly. Eva commands Chris to stop reminding the team that they are economy class. Eva then asks Chris if he can be thrown out of the plane, with Eva wanting to be of assistance. Eva expresses her disdain about the romantic mood at the ceremony, she tells them to get a room. She tells Chris to get on with the ceremony, as no one really cares. When Sadie yells at Eva, Eva wonders why Sadie was even at the ceremony anyway, Eva gets the final line of the episode and sarcastically remarks that it was a great episode, before she flat out states that it was boring. Chinese Race Eva is seen in the confessional explaining she staying wary of her ally. Despite this, she goes onto say that he is trustworthy, before her emotions anger her and she wants to stop bottling her emotions. She reminds herself she needs to get less angry to win. Eva is then in economy class, annoyed, she tells her team that they must win, Eva explains that she doesn't want to know what stained her "FREAKING awesome" shoes. Eva reveals her hasn't ever stomach has growled, she then starts to cry out at the sudden heat rise due to landing in Egypt. She is happy when Chris announces he went to the wrong location and states that the heat is manageable. Eva interacts with Zoey and Bridgette and is confused at Chris' explanation, before starting the challenge. She notes Sadie's tactic and calls it weak. Eva does the challenge with her team but eventually gets the tea cup she needs and throws it at Chris' face, before protesting that her team got 2nd. Eventually, Chris agrees and is safe. Egyptian Torture Eva is one of the first to land and cracks her bones into place with no difficulty. She wonders where everyone else is (but insults them in the process). Eva is shown to be annoyed with Courtney's cameo, still holding a grudge towards her, This implies she has found out that Courtney had noted her anger issues in the confessional after TDI. Eva still angers Sadie, but gets angered by Lightning after being insulted, Eva sets him straight by yelling at him. Eva ignores Alejandro in the confessional, and mainly talks about how well her and Sadie are bonding, being oblivious to Sadie's hatred of her. Eva reveals that it would nicer if Sadie didn't suck so much, but states she'll take what she can get. Eva participates in the challenge, earning her team at least 2 points, she cheers when her team earns a point, but eventually gets annoyed and states that her team should win and the challenge should stop as the team have a large lead over the other teams. Eva is silent for the rest of the episode, but her team eventually were deemed the winners, saving Eva from elimination. Korean Pop Quizzing Eva sees Sadie and questions where she is going and the two end up having an argument, with Sadie's reasoning for her personality change shocking Eva. When Sadie openly admits her wanting Eva gone, Eva almost rages, but makes sure to throw the item in possession so it will not hit anyone. Eva is then seen in the confessional, nervous about if she will stay, she states that she still has her ally, but could ally with Harold just to be safe. Throughout the episode, Eva is seen to be jealous of Alejandro's flirting with Bridgette and other female contestants. She even goes as far as lying to make sure she looks good in Alejandro's eyes, though she later expresses utter disgust for doing so once she scolds herself. Also she is frequently seen arguing with Sadie, more than usual, possibly due to Sadie admitting to Eva that she wants her gone. The two often argue, but do share rare moments of civility. At the ceremony, Eva is declared eliminated after a re-vote and a tie breaker. She expresses anger and jumps out of the plane, ending her time in the competition. Icy Antarctica Despite being eliminated last episode, Eva is mentioned in the recap, and Sadie also mentions how happy she is due to Eva's departure. Her name is brought up again when Sadie thanks Alejandro for voting with her. African Safari Eva is voted back to return and is seen to be constantly annoyed with Alejandro throughout the episode, still holding a grudge. She is told by many that Alejandro is the reason of her return, despite this she still continues to be angry at him. Eva is deemed safe at elimination after not performing during the challenge, due to struggling with her bear a lot. London the Ripper Throughout the episode Eva wants an alliance, and throughout the challenge she is angry, which causes her elimination. She did succeed in eliminating Alejandro, however. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Eva did not do much at all, she was seen but had no signs of dialogue. She was placed on the Toxic Sharks. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Eva is first seen in the confessional stating that she is in desperate need for friends, and not allies which she stresses. She states that she needs friends to make herself appeal to anyone needing allies. She reveals that they don't really be her friends and she'll drop them once the cameras are off. She states she needs idiots, but knows there are various choices.She also knows that it'll be hard to not be angry with Alejandro and Sadie on her team. Eva is then seen trying to interact with Lindsay, but ends up failing. Eva later proposes an alliance to Staci and Lindsay despite what she said earlier. Meanwhile, Owen annoys her pre-challenge with his questions towards her her. When the challenge is announced, it is established that she has a dislike for Chris. She walks to the challenge and seizes the chance to hit Alejandro, she then proceeds to blame it on Sadie, and Eva ignores this and tries to shush her. When Lindsay asks whether her anger is fine, Eva almost lashes out but is stable and tells Lindsay her anger is fine. Throughout the episode and the challenge, she tries to be nice to Staci and Lindsay, but only really succeeds with Staci. Her and Staci converse a lot, and she cheers Staci on, much to Staci's confusion. During the challenge, she sits on the sidelines not realizing she is in when it is her actual go as a result, she isn't shot. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Eva is one of the final remaining Toxic Rats for the challenge, she gets through due to her obscure reactions. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Eva won the trivia contest by never being the last to answer a question and as a result her team won, but she was still switched to the other team, much to her annoyance. En-Toxicating Eva isolates herself from her team, during the episode and during the challenge sits in a tree, relaxing. Eventually, she grabs a flower from Scarlett and runs to the finish line. Her team is safe due to them winning the challenge. Mutant Kingdom Eva walks with Scarlett and Jo throughout the challenge and tries to guide them and isn't really focused on saving Chris, but more on avoiding the "physic". Eventually, she is caught and she isn't seen until Chef is revealed to be the fake killer. She is safe at the ceremony. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Throughout the episode, Eva is seen often with her alliance making suggestions and asking what will be happening. She argues with a few people, and does moderately well in the challenge and happens to be safe. Appearances Trivia. Competition *She is the lowest ranking member of the Outstanding Olympians prior to her return. **She is also the lowest ranking female of the team prior to her return, it then becomes Sadie. Miscellaneous * '''Running Gag: '''Eva throws an object for the challenge at someone's face. * '''Running Gag (2): '''Eva's fist rises slowly, often on accident. Gallery |-| Overall= 127px-Eva 5.png 155px-Evaarmsup.png Eva total drama by schikibon-d4wilr4.png Eva 2.gif Evaarmsside.png Evafull.png EvaNew.png EvaSwimsuit.png Evaturnglare.png TDi DIY Char eva.png Evatiredsitting.png |-| Total Drama Around the World= File:Eva_Jump.png|Eva arrives to Total Drama Around the World. File:AnnoySadEva.png|Eva and Sadie argue in economy over Alejandro. File:SadEva1.png|Eva and Sadie berate each other in the confessional. File:AlEva.png|Eva and Alejandro in the Cargo Hold, with Eva trying not to fawn over him. File:EvaConf.png|Eva in the confessional. File:EvaElim.png|Eva in response to her elimination. File:ElimEva.png|Eva taking the Drop of Shame, confused, not fazed. File:EvaOut.png|Eva's TDR3 photo, after her elimination. File:Picture1.png|Eva in the Halloween picture. |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= File:Picture111.png|Eva in a promo for season 4. File:UntitledEva.png|Eva's bio. Part 1 separate from Part 2. File:ScarEva.png|Eva tells Scarlett to climb up the tree, after Jo is caught. See also scarlett Category:Females Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Outstanding Olympians Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Non Mergers In Total Drama Roleplay 3 Category:Merged Category:Non Merged Category:Anti-Villains Category:7th place Category:Mergers in Season 3 Category:Mergers in Season 4 Category:9th place Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Team Brawns Category:Villains Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1